


[Podfic] a persistent bit of code

by Ponderosa, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It could be argued that time carries very little meaning to a droid beyond entropy, the decay of circuits and servos that at a certain point means one is destined for a junk pile or sold off for scrap, but Threepio is keenly attuned to the humans in his charge and from their perspective, it’s been so very, very long. To him it shouldn't matter if it's been fifteen minutes or fifteen years since Artoo was last functioning at full capacity. And yet--





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a persistent bit of code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862571) by [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



Length: 00:17:00

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/a%20persistent%20bit%20of%20code.mp3) (16 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/a%20persistent%20bit%20of%20code.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
